Irritantemente doce
by Broken Youth
Summary: POV Elena sobre como o primeiro encontro com Damon deveria ter sido.


**Avisos: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Essa é minha versão de como o primeiro encontro de Damon e Elena deveria ter sido. POV Elena. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Irritantemente doce. **

O caminho a minha frente estava iluminado pelo brilho da lua. Apesar das árvores densas deixarem a estrada escura, eu conseguia ver vários metros adiante, e sinceramente, não era com a escuridão que me preocupava. Ainda girava o celular nos dedos e aguardava o momento que meus pais viriam me buscar, porque depois de terminar com Matt não fazia sentido continuar na festa. Eu não queria perde-lo, mas também não podia continuar namorando com ele; o amor devia ser recíproco, e eu tinha certeza que não sentia por Matt o mesmo que ele sentia por mim. Foi difícil ver a cara de decepção dele, mas eu sabia que era o melhor a fazer. Continuei caminhando sem rumo pela estrada, erguendo ocasionalmente os olhos para observar a lua, e foi quando vi uma silhueta mais adiante na estrada, no ponto onde duas densas árvores se retorciam para baixo e o deixavam quase oculto. Estaquei, apertando os olhos para enxergar melhor; era claramente um homem sentado no meio da estrada. Ele tinha os olhos voltados para a lua e estava estranhamente curvado, como se estivesse dormindo acordado. Um homem sentado no meio da estrada só poderia estar bêbado, então dei um passo para trás para voltar, e foi quando ele virou o rosto pra mim. Por um instante eu congelei, enquanto sentia olhos muito azuis se focarem no meu rosto. Então ele se levantou rápido demais, e ainda assim de modo elegante, e deu dois passos para frente, a cabeça inclinada ligeiramente para o lado. Agora eu podia ver parte do seu rosto.

- Katherine? – Ele tinha a voz rouca e ligeiramente trêmula, mas o que vi na sua expressão me deixou parada no mesmo lugar; Os lábios dele se entreabriram, como se ele não conseguisse acreditar que estava me vendo, e uma esperança gigante se apoderou dele. Foi tão repentino que eu quase me senti mal por ter que tirar essa esperança do homem que acabara de conhecer.

- Não... Elena. – Respondi, vacilando quando os olhos dele se arregalaram. Eram incrivelmente azuis – mais intensos que os de Matt – e senti um arrepio inexplicável quando as íris claras se tornaram fendas. Ele deu mais um passo e eu não consegui me mexer.

- Oh. Me perdoe, eu a confundi com alguém. – A decepção em suas palavras era quase palpável, embora ele a disfarçasse com um sorriso. – Damon. – Ele completou, voltando a inclinar a cabeça daquele jeito curioso como se me estudasse. Eu me peguei fazendo o mesmo e ele alargou o sorriso, parando há poucos metros de mim.

- Prazer, Damon. – Tentei sorrir, mas minha expressão era quase uma careta. – Então... o que você estava fazendo sentado no meio da estrada? – A pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Por um instante seus olhos pareceram confusos, como se ele realmente não tivesse notado que tinha feito aquilo, então finalmente deu de ombros.

- Olhando a lua. Estou meio perdido, no momento. – Ele sorriu de modo cúmplice e eu ergui as sobrancelhas. – E você, caminhando sozinha a essa hora? – Ele também ergueu as sobrancelhas e eu abri a boca para responder, mas não sabia o que dizer. Talvez devesse dar uma resposta vaga igual a dele, mas por algum motivo senti que podia lhe contar. Ergui as mãos para gesticular e o olhar de Damon oscilou para o meu celular. Fingi que não percebi.

- Ah, eu terminei com meu namorado. Então a festa perdeu a graça. – Dei de ombros e ele pareceu se divertir. – Meus pais estão vindo... – Completei de modo hesitante, como se o alertasse de que em breve eu não estaria mais sozinha. Damon assentiu e uma expressão curiosa desenhou suas feições. Ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito e como pareceu que não ia dizer nada, eu resolvi arriscar.

- Era sua namorada? Ah, a garota com quem você me confundiu? – Eu senti aquele arrepio inexplicável passar por minha coluna outra vez, quando os olhos azuis dele me perfuraram e se estreitaram. Ele inclinou a cabeça e pareceu indeciso pela primeira vez. Eu fiquei desconcertada. – Me desculpe, eu só fiquei...

- Sim. E não. – Ele respondeu, antes que eu terminasse. Continuava me encarando, mas sua postura tinha relaxado. Conclui que não o tinha ofendido, o problema não era comigo. – Eu a perdi há muito tempo... mas estou prestes a te-la de volta. – Ele sorriu, de novo com aquela esperança tão intensa que me deixava sem ar. Eu abri a boca e ergui as sobrancelhas, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa – mesmo sem saber o que dizer - Damon continuou.

- Vocês são incrivelmente parecidas. – Seu tom era incrédulo, como se ele tentasse decidir se eu não era mesmo a tal Katherine enganando-o, e num segundo Damon estava em minha frente, tão próximo que meu nariz roçava seu queixo. Eu instintivamente recuei um passo, mas ele não deixou que eu me afastasse. Sua velocidade era anormal e a não ser que eu estivesse delirando, ele não era humano. Pensei se deveria gritar e entreabri os lábios, mas ele inclinou a cabeça daquele jeito curioso e eu perdi a coragem, me perdendo nas suas íris azuis.

- Você vai me machucar? – Perguntei, trêmula mas fazendo questão de não piscar enquanto o encarava, mostrando... o que? Que não tinha medo dele? Meu coração batia tão rapidamente que eu tinha certeza que, fosse o que fosse, ele conseguia ouvir. Damon continuou me estudando com seus olhos estreitos e o rosto de lado, e eu pude ver várias emoções passarem por ele antes de ter uma resposta.

- Eu só quero ter certeza de uma coisa... – Ele murmurou vagamente, e agora seu olhar estava em meu pescoço. Eu prendi a respiração quando ele se inclinou e perguntei a mim mesma porque simplesmente não gritava – o que quer que Damon fizesse devia ser melhor do que aquela espera torturante para que ele fizesse alguma coisa – e então senti dois dentes pontudos roçarem meu pescoço (caninos, meu cérebro gritou) e a resposta para o que aquele belo e estranho homem perdido era veio nos meus lábios... eu ofeguei, com medo do momento que aquele vampiro me morderia e fechei os olhos para evitar ver. Mas o momento nunca veio. Não senti mais os dentes em minha pele, agora sua respiração estava em meio rosto, profunda e quente, e abri os olhos. Damon continuava no mesmo lugar, mas meus olhos se arregalaram de susto; As íris claras dele estavam ocultas por um tom de vermelho, as veias de sua pele morena saltadas e os caninos, afiados e longos, se sobrepunham sob o lábio inferior dele.

De novo admirei minha incrível capacidade de não gritar e eu apenas esperei, respirando ruidosa e rapidamente, que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Damon estreitou os olhos, provavelmente intrigado com minha reação, e finalmente o vermelho desapareceu, dando lugar as íris azuis intensas, e os dentes dele pareciam perfeitamente normais outra vez.

- Por quê? – A pergunta escapou antes que eu pudesse conte-la. Apenas um sussurro perdido, mas ele ouviu. Seus lábios se comprimiram numa linha fina e ele pareceu se perguntar a mesma coisa. Porque não tinha me mordido? Porque se controlara? Eu queria uma resposta, mas Damon se inclinou outra vez; Só que agora em direção aos meus lábios. Eu não recuei – nem se quisesse acho que poderia te-lo feito – e ele me beijou suavemente, sem realmente me tocar. Senti aquele arrepio subir por minha coluna e instintivamente minha mão se ergueu para segurar sua nuca; só que tão rápido quanto viera, ele se afastou. Continuou no mesmo lugar, mas seu rosto havia recuado. Eu abri os olhos e assisti os diversos sentimentos que passaram pelas íris azuis, sem conseguir falar qualquer coisa. Quando ele finalmente pareceu se decidir, inclinou a cabeça daquele jeito curioso e me encarou.

- Você é tão doce, Elena. – Ele murmurou. Sua mão se ergueu e o indicador dele tocou minha bochecha; o toque era frio, mas parecia queimar minha pele. – Diferente dela. – Não sei exatamente o porquê, mas meu peito explodiu com uma sensação de alivio e satisfação quando ele me diferenciou de sua Katherine, já que antes dissera que éramos extremamente parecidas. Meu coração bateu mais rápido e a pergunta de novo pulou em meus lábios antes que eu conseguisse segura-la.

- Por isso você não me mordeu? – Engoli em seco, completamente parada enquanto seu indicador ainda passeava por meu rosto.

- Irritantemente doce. – Damon pareceu não ouvir minha pergunta, e falava consigo mesmo. Seu rosto adquiriu uma pontada de diversão e aquela arrogância outrora camuflada emergiu. Minha expressão se fechou e ele abriu um sorriso irônico. – Não é o meu tipo. – Não sabia o porque, mas tinha quase certeza que ele mentia. Seu dedo desenhou meus lábios e enfim a mão dele caiu. Eu estava prestes a lhe dar uma resposta mal-educada (não me importava que ele fosse um vampiro, aquela arrogância me irritava) quando Damon desviou os olhos do meu rosto e olhou por cima do meu ombro. Eu não vi nada, mas quando voltei a encará-lo, seus olhos tinham voltado ao vazio perdido de quando ele observava a lua.

- Nos veremos de novo, eu espero, Elena. – Ele voltou a sorrir, então pegou meu rosto com as duas mãos e eu vi suas pupilas se dilatarem. – Mas por hora, você vai esquecer que me conheceu. – Eu fechei os olhos.

Quando os abri, continuava parada no meio da estrada, meus dedos pressionando o celular tão bruscamente que machucava. Ergui os olhos automaticamente para a lua e pude distinguir a sombra de um corvo ao longe, que me lembrava decididamente alguma coisa. Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar no que estava vendo ouvi a buzina de um carro e meus pais chegaram, me impedindo de pensar em mais nada.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
